own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Polska Piosenka
Polska Piosenka (English: Polish song) is a music competition organised by Polish broadcasters Telewizja Polska (TVP) and Polskie Radio (PR). Through the competition the country's representative for the Own Eurovision Song Contest is decided. It has so far selected three entrants for the contest, one being the winner of the contest in the 12th edition. About The first edition was held for the 12th edition of OESC. It included only songs by the singer Marina. The second edition had songs by various artists and it will be continued in the next editions. TVP announced that they wouldn't host a third edition of the selection. However a few editions later, it was announced that 3rd edition would be held for OESC 18. Patricia Kazadi has so far two victories in the 2nd and 3rd edition, in the latter being with Matt Pokora as a duet. The forth edition was meant to be hosted for OESC 19 but was later moved to OESC 21 because Christina Perri was internally selected. However it was later decided to host the selection but with different songs since the old songs were moved for OESC 21 selection and therefore became songs for the 5th edition. Editions 1st edition The first edition was held for Own Eurovision Song Contest 12. Its theme was A song for Marina and it included only songs from the singer. The voting system was the basic OESC voting system. The national juries awarded 12 to their favourite song, 10 the their second favourite and so on. The winner was "Electric bass" which represented the country in the contest. In the contest, Poland didn't manage to qualify but it luckily got the wildcard. Even if it was a wildcard qualifier, Poland became the winner of the edition being the first wildcard to win the contest. It received a total of 221 points which was another record for the contest until that edition. 2nd edition During the 12th edition, the second edition of the selection was held. The winning song represented the country in the 13th edition. In this edition there wasn't any theme and there were songs by various artists. Once again Sylwia Grzeszczak was the host. This time she was joined by Liber. There were eight participants divided into two quarter finals from where two qualified from each to the semi-finals and from there to the final. Patricia Kazadi and Magdalena Tul were the two acts to reach the final. Patricia was the winner with 66.67% of the votes. As a host of the 13th edition, Poland was a direct qualifier. It was the second time that they were a big 5 member. Patricia took the 16th place with 106 points, tied with the 15th place. 3rd edition In this edition sixteen songs will be competing, more than any edition of the contest. Eight songs in each semi-final, but only three will qualify to the final and two to the second chance. The edition is hosted by Sylwia once again but this time with Honey. The songs were published on 15 March 2013. Danny Saucedo was disqualified due to his victory in Aland Sangfestivalen. He was later replaced by Patricia Kazadi and M. Polora. The voting in the first and second semi-final started on 19 and 23 March respectively. The second chance started on 28 March and the final on 29 March. Patricia Kazadi and Matt Pokora who replaced Danny Saucedo were the winners of the selection with just two points over Margaret Ashton. Poland didn't manage to qualify from the semi-final. However it entered the Second Chance round where it received the 35,7% of the votes, but it didn't qualify, making it the second time Poland fails to qualify. 4th edition This edition was proposed to have the songs of the 5th edition. However after the selection was moved to be held for OESC #21 it was decided to select internally Christina Perri to represent Poland in the 19th edition. On 8 May 2013 it was announced that Christina would represent the country later, in the 22nd edition. The 4th edition with new songs started on 8 May 2013 with the first and second quarter finals. The next two quarter finals were held on 9 May 2013, while the semi-final and the final were held on 10 and 11 May 2013 respectively. Honey and Paula with their songs "No One" and "Flashing Lights" respectively, were the two participants to reach the final. 5th edition In this edition there was only one final including ten songs. However there will be one pre-qualifying round from where the host will select ten songs to move to the final. It will be hosted by Honey alone since Sylwia Grzeszczak will be a participant. However the selection was postponed and was going to held for OESC #21, since OESC #20 was a Eurovision-themed edition. On 8 May, the selection was again moved from the 4th to 5th edition. However it will still be held for the 21st edition. The new 4th edition will be held for OESC #19. Later, on 31 May 2013 it was announced that the selection is cancelled and that Sylwia Grzeszczak will represent the country with the song "Flirt". Winners See also * Poland in Own Eurovision Song Contest External links * Polish OESC facebook group Category:Polska Piosenka Category:Poland in Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:National selections